The Secret Is Out
by LadiJ
Summary: This is a RileyStreet story! Chord and Amber have been secretly dating for three years and for Paley Fest they are both having trouble keeping their relationship a secret.


**A/N: Hey guys this is LadiJ here, and this is my contribution for Samcedes Week. I posted this on my Tumblr account, but I didn't put it on here so here it is! It is a RileyStreet story and I hope you all like it! To all those who asked me if I was still going to do As I See It (Ever After) Yes I am doing it, when it is coming out...sometimes soon. No dates, but it is coming. Please be patient with me. Thanks so much to my Beta Zeejack! So Happy Reading all!**

**Much Love**

*****DISCLAIMER*** Please excuse any mistakes, me and my Beta are only human. I do not own Glee or any other person mentioned.**

Amber was on her way to the Paley fest for her final panel with her Glee cast, and she was ready to get this night overwith, and finally say goodbye to Mercedes Jones, and start her new journey in her life. She looked amazing, and she felt sexy, so she could already tell that tonight was going to be a good night. She heard her phone buzzing indicating that she had a text message, and she smiled when she looked at it and saw who it was.

**Hey there sexy, you ready for tonight? ~Chord**

She quickly texted him back;

**Hey there to you too sexy, I am ready, for all of this to be over. ~ Ambs**

**Yeah me too, I can't wait to not be bound to Glee and what the fans think I should do, and just do me. ~ Chord**

**I know what you mean, it get's tiring trying to be who they think I should be, or what Ryan wants us to portray for the show's sake. ~ Ambs**

**Exactly! Now we are free to be and do what we want to do, so do you think we should tell everyone about us? ~ Chord**

**I don't know babe, I mean, I liked that we had our privacy, and could just be us all these years. ~ Ambs**

**I know you do, but I don't like not being able to go out with you, or be seen with you in public, doing couple things. Hell Ambs, even our castmates don't know. ~ Chord**

**I know baby, and I hate all of those things too, but...you really think we should tell the world? ~ Ambs**

**I've been ready, but I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I hated not being able to come support you on DWTS, and all your Christmas shows. ~ Chord**

**Well that's only because you knew you would give us away if you did. :) ~ Ambs **

**I know I would have, there is no way I can sit and watch that sexy body of your move around like that and not think about how you move on me. ;p ~ Chord**

**You are so nasty! ~ Ambs**

**I know! So how far away are you? I just pulled up, and I can't wait to see you in person, that picture you sent is hot, but I want to see all that sexy in person. ~ Chord**

**I am almost there, this traffic is crazy. :) Well I have to say, you are going to love this outfit boo, because I am feeling all kinds of sexy tonight. **

**I can't wait to see it, I gotta go, they are pulling me out of the car now. Love you! ~ Chord**

**Okay baby, love you too! ~ Ambs**

She smiled as she put the phone back in her purse. If you would have told her that she and Chord were going to actually fall in love when he first arrived on the set, she would have laughed in your face, but here she was, in love and happy, well happy to a degree, They would always meet at each others homes, and arrive at events separately, so they wouldn't garner any attention. Even on the set, they would keep their distance, except when they were in a scene together. They loved that they could be together and nobody would suspect anything because it was them "acting" which even then they would have to be careful not to get lost into one another. She could feel the car slowing down, letting her know that she was there. She gave herself another look in her mirror, making sure her makeup was perfect. She looked out of the window to see Chord there doing an interview, and all she could do was smile. He looked so handsome, and he was rocking the beard she loved so much. It was her turn to hit the carpet, so she put on her smile, and headed out.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chord was on the red carpet and was doing an interview, when he heard a roar from the crowd. He turned to see Amber getting out of the car looking like sex on a platter! _Holy Fuck! _

He was staring so hard, that the interviewer had to get his attention. **Um Chord, are you okay? **

He snapped back into the present, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, the crowd cheering took my attention away."

The reporter looked to see who had just came onto the carpet and smiled, **Oh I see Miss Amber Riley just arrived.**

Chord smiled and nodded, "Yes the beautiful and talented Miss Amber Riley, you can't forget that."

She nodded and agreed, **Okay Chord one last question, what are you going to miss most about being on Glee? **

He smiled and thought about it for a second, "Um, I think I am going to miss hanging out with the cast, and goofing off. The crew that keeps us together, oh yeah and hearing Amber sing."

The reporter looked surprised, **Really? You're going to miss that? Why? **

Chord smiled, "Everybody's going to miss that, it was a unanimous consensus around the set that hearing Amber Riley sing was the highlight of our day." He shrugged and played it off, "Okay thank you." And he moved on down the line. He would sneak glimpses of Amber, and would smile when he caught eyes with her, it was nice to see she was doing the same thing to him. He finally made it to the end of the carpet, and went inside, where Darren and Lea were in the green room. "Hey guys." He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down.

Darren looked up, "Hey man, how's it going?"

"It's going good, just ready to get this done." He said.

"Why so anxious Chord?" Lea asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I guess I am just finally ready to put Glee behind me and move on to do other things. I want to be Chord, not that guy from Glee."

Darren nodded, "I completely understand man, that's why I had to do other stuff during the off season so I could stay out there, and do what I love. Are you thinking about focusing more on your music?"

"Yeah I am actually, I have a few songs that I want to record, and shop them around, and see who bites." He sipped on his water, when the door flew open and Chris and Amber walked in. His eyes immediately went to hers, and hers to his. They smiled, but they had become pros of hiding their feelings, so he watched as she sat in the seat furthest away from him. He had to smile when he thought back to why she told him she always sat far away from him.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_They were sitting in his living room watching a movie, and he had something on his mind. "Hey babe, can I ask you something?"_

_Amber looked up, "Yeah sure babe, what's up?"_

"_Why don't you ever just sit next to me when we do interviews or on set?"_

_She looked shocked that he asked her that, "Does that bother you or something?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know….maybe a little. It's just that we already have to hide our relationship, I can't even get the pleasure of sitting close to you." _

_She sat up and cupped his face, "Honestly baby, I can't sit next to you, if I do, our secret will be blown in a second. Do you notice how when we are home, and I sit next to you, I always have to touch you?"_

_He thought about it, and smiled, "Yeah, I notice." _

"_So if we were sitting next to each other in an interview, I would instinctively have to touch you, and forget that the cameras are on us." She leaned up and kissed him, "I can't control myself around you. That's why I liked when Samcedes were together, so in the background scenes, I could still touch you, and people just thought that we were acting."_

_He smiled bright, "Well that makes sense to me now, thank you for explaining that to me. And just so you know," he leaned close to her, "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you either." He laughed and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss, that turned into a night of lovemaking._

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

"Chord…..Chord!" Darren snapped his fingers in his face, "Are you alright man, you zoned out on me?"

Chord jumped, "Oh my bad man, I was off somewhere else." He looked up and saw Amber looking at him, and she smirked knowingly. He took a huge gulp of water to calm himself down.

They were soon ushered to the stage to start the panel, and Amber still sat as far away from him as possible. The night went as expected, lots of questions about the past 6 seasons, and how they were feeling. They were asked how being on Glee changed them.

"I will answer that," Amber said, "I think being on the show has allowed me to go through this journey of accepting myself. I used to be very self-conscious about my weight, and seeing myself on TV, I was not happy, but then I learned that I was beautiful, and I had some very great people around me who told me and made me feel beautiful everyday. So after awhile I started to believe it, so that is why I could come here tonight and give you guys all this body and feel so damn sexy."

The crowd cheered, and you could hear Chord in the microphone, agreeing, "You sure do."

Darren heard it and looked at Chord, but chose not to say anything. The night continued and they started doing audience questions.

"We are going to take a question from the woman in the Warblers T-shirt." The host said.

"Hi my name is Latiah, and I just want to say that first I love Samcedes, and I hope you guys get back together in the future."

"Awww, that's sweet." Amber said.

"You never know." Chord chimed in.

"Watch the finale!" Lea sang.

"Why wait for the finale?" Chord said standing up, taking his microphone off. He walked down to Amber and stood in front of her.

She had the most shocked, and confused look on her face. "Chord what are you doing?" She asked through gritted teeth.

He smiled, and the stage hand came out with a handheld microphone and gave it to him, "The lady said she wanted a Samcedes endgame, so why not give her that?"

The entire cast was looking at him like he had lost his mind, along with Amber.

"Chord…" Amber shook her head.

"Amber, I am tired of the secrets, so I want to let the whole world know, that I love you Amber Riley, and I don't care what anybody has to say about it." He took her hand, and kissed it, "Everyone, we have been dating for the last three years, and they have been the happiest three years of my life."

Shock and awe were the only way to describe everyone's reaction in the building, including the cast.

He continued, "We have kept this a secret long enough, and now it's out! So since it is out, I only have one more thing I have to do." He got down on his knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

Amber covered her mouth, and her eyes were as wide as saucers, "Chord, you're not….Oh my God…" The tears were streaming down her face, "Baby…" She squeaked out.

He smiled, because he knew she was waiting for this moment, "I know it's not the way we planned, but baby I can't wait another second. I need to make this official, and call you my fiance. So Amber Patrice Riley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She was shaking, and could not stop crying. Lea and Chris were bawling with her, and the crowd was chanting, **Say Yes! **All she could do was nod, until the words came out, "Yes! Yes Chord, I will marry you!" She tried to get out of her seat, but the microphone cord stopped her, so Chord got up and unhooked it for her, and then wrapped her on his arms when she was free. She kissed him deeply, still in shock, but very happy. She cried more when he slipped the ring on her finger, it just felt official at that moment. "I love you so much Chord." She kissed him again.

Everyone was crying, from the host, all the cast members, and the audience. The host shook his head, "And none of you guys knew about them?"

"No!" Chris said, "They are some sneaky people, but I am so happy for them."

"This is a total surprise." Lea chimed in, "I guess Samcedes are soul mates." She giggled.

Amber turned around and shook her head, "Nah, RileyStreet is soul mates, this is the real deal here."

"That's right baby!" He smiled, and kissed her again.

The secret was out, and they couldn't be happier!

**The End!**

**A/N: So there it is! I hoped you liked it! **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
